


Where Souls Disappear

by n__ikta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/M, Out of Character, kira won
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: постканон, дарк, гет, нестандартный пейринг
Relationships: Amane Misa/Mikami Teru
Kudos: 1





	Where Souls Disappear

Два поворота ключа в верхнем замке, полтора в заедающем нижнем, щелчок задвижки, три широких шага по кафелю, щелчок – и она оказалась в комнате, еще не остывшая после улицы. На секунду припала губами к черной ленте, опоясывающей рамку с фото Такады, перекрестилась буквой «к» - грудь-живот-плечо-локоть – размотала шарф и повесила  
на спинку стула.  
— Как? — спросил Миками, разворачиваясь к ней. Амане устало опустилась на стул напротив и пожала плечами.  
— Продвижение есть, — она попыталась улыбнуться. — Он так сказал.  
Миками сглотнул. «Продвижение есть». Неужели он сам в это верит? Миса запоздало осенила себя той же буквой. Уже два года каждая фраза заканчивалась таким жестом. «К» означает «аминь», «да будет так». Почти синоним «продвижению».  
Почти синоним фотографии Такады с черной лентой, заедающему замку, квадрату кафеля длиной в три широких шага.  
Означает «так хочет Лайт». То есть Кира, конечно.  
— Он даровал смерть Юки, — она подняла голову и уставилась куда-то мимо Миками. — Ее схватили, и он даровал ей смерть, — грудь-живот-плечо-локоть. Теру кивнул. Юки было семнадцать.  
— Сето наказал девять полицейских, — еще один кивок на автомате и автоматическое же «к». Она заправляет за ухо прядь волос.  
Есть слова-табу. Нельзя говорить «убил» - правильно будет «даровал смерть», «покарал» или «наказал» - последнее, если пафос формулировок уже вызывает тошноту. Нельзя говорить «Лайт» - Лайт мертв, нужно говорить «Кира». Нельзя говорить «Рюдзаки» и «Ниа» - об этом нужно молчать.  
У них нет ничего своего, они – Кира. Ни жеста, ни фразы, все расписано, распределено, продумано. Поэтому она последнее время все больше ходит в юбках – пытается удержать хоть какое-то гендерное отличие, доказать ему и себе, что она - женщина, что она – его жена, черт возьми. И слава Кире, что это делается уже на подсознательном уровне, и она не задумывается, что ему, в общем-то, плевать.  
Миками вдруг закашлялся, и Амане похлопала его по спине узкой белой ладошкой.  
— Ты в порядке?  
В порядке. В порядке. Здесь все всегда в порядке – шеренги камикадзе с порядковыми, блять, номерами, моря крови, горы трупов, тысячи разрывающихся сердец, катакомбы, лабиринты комнат с одинаковыми серыми потолками, консервные банки и их содержимое без вкуса и запаха – кормить всю эту ораву сумасшедших, доведшую своих лечащих врачей до инсульта и зарывшихся под землю. Конечно, все в порядке. Все нормально.  
Он вдруг подумал о том, что будет, если он сейчас поднимет голову со слезящимися от кашля глазами и немножко подастся вперед – ровно настолько, чтобы прикоснуться губами к ее губам. Что будет, если он приоткроет рот и приподнимет пальцем ее подбородок, что, если…  
Миса изумленно уставилась в его широко распахнувшиеся глаза. Прикоснется. Приоткроет. Приподнимет. При… придурок.  
Приятно.  
Он не успел понять, когда они оказались на столе – осознал это только тогда, когда под рукой хрустнула рамка фотографии Такады и пошло трещинами стекло. Казалось, что обними он ее чуть крепче – она так же треснет и рассыплется в его руках.  
Миса, как треснувшая фотография или отпечаток пальца на пенопласте – недолговечная, невозможная. Такие не живут – ей чуть за тридцать, а она уже постарела. С неуместной нежностью Теру вглядывался в ее лицо, в морщинки, тянущиеся от носа к уголкам губ, наматывал на пальцы ее светлые волосы, торопясь, целовал, кончиком языка выводил узоры на шее. Миса обхватила его голову пальцами – Теру, ты что, сдурел – но не оттолкнула, а притянула к себе и прижалась всем телом – целуй, целуй. И он целовал, и гладил, и шептал какие-то бессмысленности, будто подыскивая оправдания. Ее кофточка порвалась на плече, и она стянула ее через голову – давай, Миками...  
Яростные движения, светлые волосы, тонкие пальцы, треск ткани, скрип качающегося столика, падающие на пол осколки стекла, ее тихие поскуливания и его несдержанные стоны и ни секунды на передышку – резкими толчками все глубже в чужое тело, пока она не попросила осторожнее. Да что там, и тогда тоже.  
Лучше всего был тот момент, когда она прогнулась и прикоснулась грудью к его груди и выдохнула его имя в серый глухой потолок – чуть слышно.  
Он кончал, а она повторяла его имя, постанывала и сжимала в руках полы его рубашки, пока сил у нее не осталось только на тяжелое дыхание. Миками взял ее на руки и осторожно перенес на низкий диван. Она обхватила его руками за шею, поцеловала.  
— Миками…  
— М? — он уже снова был у столика, сметал во взятый за дверью совок осколки. Миса приподнялась на локте.  
— У тебя кровь.  
Кровь была на ладони, там, где начиналась линия жизни. Он вытер руку о брюки.  
— Спасибо, — она запахнула рубашку и застегнула верхнюю пуговицу. По коже, прикрытой белой тканью, прошлась буква «к».  
Ни секунды на передышку. Как будто кусок стекла в груди кололся, когда Миками Теру стряхивал остатки рамки в мусорное ведро.  
Скоро вернется Кира.


End file.
